


Night Sky

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Category: Original Work
Genre: And Not Malicious, The Darkness Is Sentient, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: The night is sentient and and not happy with your pollution





	Night Sky

At night, the sky is ink black and the stars twinkle as if they are not massive floating balls of deadly flaming gas, and instead simple pinpricks of light in a huge dome. Pollution clouds a section of the dome, staining it a dark gray. The gray spreads, infecting more of the dome like a deadly illness, blotting out stars and covering darkness with gray. At times, there is an orb. It is large, sometimes circular and sometimes not. It gives off light that is not a sickness, turning darkness blue instead of gray, and accenting the stars. Other times, there is light that is not an orb, nor a sickness. The light is part of the dark, and glows in ribbons of color across the sky. These lights do not like the sickness, and are rarely seen in the gray. 

The dark is cold, not in the way that the ice is cold, but in the way that eyes are cold, and voices, and hearts, and souls. It is also cold in the way that an apple is cold, or a pane of glass. It is not cold in the way that snow is cold, or the sky. The dark has a comforting cold, like the embrace of a passed family member. Sometimes the dark is warm, and humid, and impersonal. The warmth is often in the places as the gray, and not in the same places as the ribbons of light that are a part of the dark. It is also spreading. It is also a sickness. 

The dome is small, compared to the universe. The universe is large, large, large, and full of the dark, and stars that are not pinpricks of light. Mostly dark. There is not very much gray in the dark of the universe, but there are also not many ribbons of light that are a part of the dark. The dark of the universe is not friendly like the dark inside of the dome. It is big, and impersonal, and very very cold. It is cold in the way that eyes and hearts and apples and panes of glass are cold, yes, but it is also cold in the way that ice and snow and death are cold. The dark of the universe is too big and too cold to be friendly like the dark inside the dome, but it is also too big and cold to be sick, like our dark. We belong to the dark inside the dome, and it to us, and so it is friendly, but sick. The dark of the universe belongs to no one, and everyone, and so it is neither sick nor friendly.

We know about the dark inside the dome, and the ribbons of light that are part of the dark, and the orb, and the sickness. We know about the pinpricks of light that pretend not to be massive floating balls of flaming gas. We know about the gray, and the warm that is spreading through the dark. We also know about the dark of the universe, and how it is cold and not friendly. We know so much, but we do not understand. We do not understand the dark inside the globe, friendly as it may be, and we fear it. We do not understand the dark of the universe, and with good reason, we happen to fear that as well. We understand the illness, for we caused it, but we fear it nonetheless, for it is destroying our friendly inside-the-dome dark. Do not fear the dark inside the dome. Protect it from the sickness. And if the dark frightens you, protect the orb, and the pinpricks, and the ribbons of light that are part of the dark. They are friendly as well.


End file.
